Mon oeuvre
by catou3006
Summary: Moi, Émile Zola, publia L'œuvre, un livre adulé ou détesté par la critique. Cette même critique disait que ce fut ce livre qui signa la fin de ma longue et belle amitié avec le peintre Paul Cézanne. Ils avaient raison… Mais s'ils l'ignoraient encore c'est parce qu'ils lisaient une copie modifiée. C'est L'œuvre originale qui mit fin à notre amitié, cette version était Mon œuvre.
1. Mon oeuvre

Bonjour,

Avant de vous plonger dans ma fanfiction sur _L'œuvre_ D'Émile Zola, il y a quelques éléments que je dois vous expliquer.

Cette fanfiction est un peu une expérience, un genre de fanfiction que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu (mais qui si il existe je m'en excuse) qui consiste en une rééciture d'une œuvre, c'est-à-dire que je vais prendre le texte original et changer ce dernier pour réécrire une histoire différente. Cependant, parce que je pense que ceux qui vont lire ma fanfiction n'ont pas lu le livre original de Zola (et ce n'est pas un problème pour lire ma fanfiction) et parce que je ne veux pas m'approprier le travail de Zola en ne précisant pas quelles parties sont ou ne sont pas une rééciture :

Les passages originaux écrits par Zola resteront en caractères normaux, comme ceci.

Tandis que les passages que j'ai réécris seront soulignés comme ceci _._

Les seules exceptions cette règle sont le premier chapitre que vous vous apprêtez à lire ainsi que les petits textes après la ligne qui seront à la fin de chacun des chapitres qui vont suivre. Il est d'ailleurs facile de reconnaître ses passages puisqu'à la différence des passages issus du livre, ses passages sont à la première personne et ne seront pas du tout repris du livre.

(Aussi, les remarques sur des potentielles fautes d'orthographes sont les bienvenues)

Voilà alors bonne lecture :p

* * *

Sur le vieux bois de mon bureau j'observais un faible rayon de soleil peinant à traverser les épais nuages et le carreau de ma fenêtre mais suffisant à éclairer la pièce et les différents papiers dispersés nonchalamment. J'y étais assis depuis ce matin et je m'adonnais à la lecture des différentes critiques de mes contemporains. Les journaux parisiens et les nombreuses lettres de mes correspondants étaient toujours piégés dans le tournent qu'avait été la sortie de mon dernier roman. C'était le quatorzième livre de ma série des Rougon-Macquart, " _L'oeuvre_ ". J'étais sorti épuisé et affaibli moralement par _Germinal_ , le treizième. Il avait fallu que j'écrive _l'œuvre_. Mais _L'oeuvre_ était différent…

Les critiques voyaient mon œuvre comme un manifeste du naturalisme et des artistes. J'étais proche de ce courant et de ses défenseurs. D'ailleurs beaucoup, malgré la grande admiration qu'ils avaient pour mon travail, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de me reprocher un certain pessimisme sur la vision des artistes et sur les conflits d'intérêts qu'il y avait au sein de ce magnifique mouvement. Mais que les critiques furent dithyrambiques, élogieuses ou dramatiques et saignantes, chacune d'entre elles traversait mon esprit sans empreinte, sans effet. Parce que mon regard se détachait de toutes ses paperasses pour se tourner vers la lettre posée sur mon bureau…

Cette lettre… Je l'avais tant lue que chacune de ses lettres résonnait en moi…

« Mon cher Émile,

Je viens de recevoir L'œuvre que tu as bien voulu m'adresser. Je remercie l'auteur des Rougon-Marcquart de ce bon témoignage de souvenir, et je lui demande de me permettre de lui serrer la main en songeant aux anciennes années.

Tout à toi, sous l'impulsion des temps écoulés.

Paul Cézanne »

Paul avait été mon ami d'enfance avant cette lettre… Cette lettre, qui aurait pu paraître anodine aux yeux de tous, avait été pour moi une lourde hache dans la poitrine. Elle contrastait si fort avec le Paul que je connaissais: le regret,la déception, la tristesse,... Cette lettre était un adieu froid et distant mais je m'y attendais.

Elle était toujours là… là où je l'avais laissée…

Cézanne me l'avait envoyée après avoir reçu un exemplaire de _l'œuvre_ que je lui avais personnellement envoyé. Ce n'était pas un exemplaire de l'œuvre comme les autres. En réalité, c'était l'exemplaire original de l'œuvre. Cézanne était le seul qui avait pu lire cet exemplaire et ce parce qu'il lui était adressé. On m'avait félicité pour l'authenticité de _l'œuvre_ mais c'était un compliment que je ne pouvais pas prendre sans penser à cet unique exemplaire qu'aucune critique ne lirait jamais.

Quand j'avais eu fini d'écrire _l'œuvre_ , j'étais perdu. Ce livre, ça avait été comme accoucher d'un long et douloureux silence qui m'empoisonnait, me dévorait les entrailles pour y pondre la colère et le désespoir. Je l'avais écrit pour me vider, pour lui avouer… Mais quand j'ai vu le monstre que j'avais enfanté, je voulais le haïr, je voulais ne pas l'aimer, je voulais, qu'il meurt mais il était là et j'avais honte d'avoir trouvé ça beau. Alors je lui ai envoyé… Mais quand j'ai lu sa réponse. J'ai décidé de m'en débarrasser, j'ai travesti ma propre œuvre et j'ai changé l'histoire pour ainsi cacher ce lourd secret que j'avais jeté à Cézanne comme on se débarrasse d'un poids.

Je regardais la lettre, ces mots…

« Je suis désolé Paul… J'ai brisé notre amitié. Mais je le devais. Cet auteur, dont tu parles et que tu aimerais pouvoir dissocier de moi, même si c'est celui avec qui tu as passé ta jeunesse, te remercie d'avoir pu garder les souvenirs agréables qui nous unirent. »

Dans _l'œuvre_ que la critique lisait, les personnages ont tous pris des pseudonymes qui les détache de Paul et moi mais c'est surtout la jeune demoiselle de mon livre qui m'a permis de camoufler le démon de vérité qui hante ce livre. C'est celle qui a changé le plus l'œuvre et c'est elle dont Cézanne n'avait pu lu les mésaventures.

Mais _L'œuvre_ originale était mon œuvre quoique que je fasse.


	2. Le portrait

Rappel avant la lecture:

Cette fanfiction est un peu une expérience, un genre de fanfiction que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu (mais qui si il existe je m'en excuse) qui consiste en une rééciture d'une œuvre, c'est-à-dire que je vais prendre le texte original et changer ce dernier pour réécrire une histoire différente. Cependant, parce que je pense que ceux qui vont lire ma fanfiction n'ont pas lu le livre original de Zola (et ce n'est pas un problème pour lire ma fanfiction) et parce que je ne veux pas m'approprier le travail de Zola en ne précisant pas quelles parties sont ou ne sont pas une rééciture :

Les passages originaux écrits par Zola resteront en caractères normaux, comme ceci.

Tandis que les passages que j'ai réécris seront soulignés comme ceci.

Les seules exceptions à cette règle sont le premier chapitre (vous êtes actuellement au chapitre 2) ainsi que les petits textes après la ligne qui seront à la fin de chacun des chapitres qui vont suivre. Il est d'ailleurs facile de reconnaître ses passages puisqu'à la différence des passages issus du livre, ses passages sont à la première personne et ne seront pas du tout repris du livre.

* * *

Paul passait devant l'Hôtel-de-Ville, et deux heures du matin sonnaient à l'horloge, quand l'orage éclata. Il s'était oublié à rôder dans les Halles, par cette nuit brûlante de juillet, en artiste flâneur, amoureux du Paris nocturne. Brusquement, les gouttes tombèrent si larges, si drues, qu'il prit sa course, galopa dégingandé, éperdu, le long du quai de la Grève. Mais, au pont Louis-Philippe, une colère de son essoufflement l'arrêta : il trouvait imbécile cette peur de l'eau ; et, dans les ténèbres épaisses, sous le cinglement de l'averse qui noyait les becs de gaz, il traversa lentement le pont, les mains ballantes.

Du reste, Paul n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire. Comme il tournait sur le quai de Bourbon, dans l'île Saint-Louis, un vif éclair illumina la ligne droite et plate des vieux hôtels rangés devant la Seine, au bord de l'étroite chaussée. La réverbération alluma les vitres des hautes fenêtres sans persiennes, on vit le grand air triste des antiques façades, avec des détails très nets, un balcon de pierre, une rampe de terrasse, la guirlande sculptée d'un fronton. C'était là que le peintre avait son atelier, dans les combles de l'ancien hôtel du Martoy, à l'angle de la rue de la Femme-sans-Tête. Le quai entrevu était aussitôt retombé aux ténèbres, et un formidable coup de tonnerre avait ébranlé le quartier endormi.

Arrivé devant sa porte, une vieille porte ronde et basse, bardée de fer, Claude, aveuglé par la pluie, tâtonna pour tirer le bouton de la sonnette ; et sa surprise fut extrême, il eut un tressaillement en rencontrant dans l'encoignure, collé contre le bois, un corps vivant. Puis, à la brusque lueur d'un second éclair, il aperçut un jeune homme, vêtu de noir, et déjà trempé, qui grelottait. Lorsque le coup de tonnerre les eut secoués tous les deux, il s'écria :

\- Ah bien ! si je m'attendais… Qui êtes-vous ? que voulez-vous ?

Il ne le voyait pas, il l'entendait seulement bégayer :

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais Paul...

Quand il entendit cet inconnu prononcé son nom, il le regarda d'avantage. Un éclair lui donna les quelques secondes nécessaires pour entrevoir la tête ronde et volontaire, le nez carré, les yeux doux, dans un masque énergique, encadré d'un collier de barbe naissance de son tendre ami, Émile Zola.

\- Oh. Émile ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu… Que fais-tu ici ? N'est-ce pas demain que l'on se voit ?

\- C'est le cocher que j'ai pris à la gare, et qui m'a abandonné dans ce quartier... Oui, mon train a déraillé, du côté de Nevers. J'ai malheureusement dus arrêter mon trajet à cette gare-ci... Et je n'ai pu trouver aucun autre cocher pour me ramener… ça ne m'arrange guère ! Mais tu es la seule personne chez qui je puisse loger jusqu'à demain matin...

Un éclair éblouissant lui coupa la parole ; et ses yeux trempés parcoururent ce coin de ville qu'il avait temps parcouru mais qui depuis cet orage et sa piètre condition avait une toute autre saveur, l'apparition violâtre d'une cité fantastique. La pluie avait cessé. De l'autre côté de la Seine, le quai des Ormes alignait ses petites maisons grises, bariolées en bas par les boiseries des boutiques, découpant en haut leurs toitures inégales ; tandis que l'horizon élargi s'éclairait, à gauche jusqu'aux ardoises bleues des combles de l'Hôtel-de-Ville, à droite jusqu'à la coupole plombée de Saint-Paul. Mais ce qui le suffoquait surtout, c'était l'encaissement de la rivière, la fosse profonde où la Seine coulait à cet endroit, noirâtre, des lourdes piles du pont Marie aux arches légères du nouveau pont LouisPhilippe. D'étranges masses peuplaient l'eau, une flottille dormante de canots et d'yoles, un bateaulavoir et une dragueuse, amarrés au quai ; puis, là-bas, contre l'autre berge, des péniches pleines de charbon, des chalands chargés de meulière, dominés par le bras gigantesque d'une grue de fonte. Tout disparut.

« Quel farceur, pensa Claude. Un cocher qui l'a abandonné ici… »

\- Est-ce vraiment la seule excuse que ton esprit impatient a trouvée pour venir plus tôt chez moi, reprit-il avec un sourire moqueur au coin de ses fines lèvres.

Il feint de rire à cette remarque et elle balbutia entre ses lèvres frissonnantes dont le froid avait tourné l'habituelle teinte rose en bleu :

\- Tu es toujours aussi hilarant Paul…

Il haussa les épaules : le prenait-il pour un sot avec son histoire de fiacre ? Machinalement, il s'était tourné vers le quai des Célestins, où se trouvait une station de fiacres. Pas une lueur de lanterne ne luisait.

\- Un fiacre ? Où diable aurais-tu voulu pêcher une voiture, à cette heure, et par un temps pareil ?

Un nouvel éclair l'avait interrompu et aveuglé ; et, cette fois, il venait de revoir la ville tragique dans un éclaboussement de sang. C'était une trouée immense, les deux bouts de la rivière s'enfonçant à perte de vue, au milieu des braises rouges d'un incendie. Les plus minces détails apparurent, on distingua les petites persiennes fermées du quai des Ormes, les deux fentes des rues de la Masure et du Paon-Blanc, coupant la ligne des façades ; près du pont Marie, on aurait compté les feuilles des grands platanes, qui mettent là un bouquet de superbe verdure ; tandis que, de l'autre côté, sous le pont LouisPhilippe, au Mail, les toues alignées sur quatre rangs avaient flambé, avec les tas de pommes jaunes dont elles craquaient. Et l'on vit encore les remous de l'eau, la cheminée haute du bateaulavoir, la chaîne immobile de la dragueuse, des tas de sable sur le port, en face, une complication extraordinaire de choses, tout un monde emplissant l'énorme coulée, la fosse creusée d'un horizon à l'autre. Le ciel s'éteignit, le flot ne roula plus que des ténèbres, dans le fracas de la foudre.

\- Oh ! mon Dieu ! Cesse donc de te moquer de moi et abrite-moi chez toi pour la nuit ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser dormir sur le seuil de ta porte alors que l'on se voit le matin suivant…

La pluie, maintenant, recommençait, si raide, poussée par un tel vent, qu'elle balayait le quai, avec une violence d'écluse lâchée.

\- Très bien…mais laisse-moi ouvrir la porte mon cher, dit Claude en levant les yeux du corps dégurgitant d'eau de son ami.

Tous deux se trempaient à rester à plaisanter sous la pluie. À la clarté vague du bec de gaz scellé au coin de la rue de la Femmesans-Tête, il le voyait ruisseler, la chemise collée à la peau, dans le déluge qui battait la porte. Mais cela le fâchait de l'accueillir chez lui, jamais il n'avait introduis son ami chez lui à passer la nuit, il avait l'habitude de maintenir une distance d'intimité physique, d'une timidité souffrante qu'il cachait sous une fanfaronnade de plaisanterie ; Pourtant, il finit par dire :

\- Bien... Allons-y dans ce cas…

\- Merci ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Nom de Dieu…

Déjà, deux fois, il avait tiré la sonnette. Enfin, la porte céda, et il poussa son camarade de toujours. La lourde porte s'était refermée, ils se trouvèrent sous un vaste porche, dans une obscurité complète.

\- Madame Joseph, c'est moi ! cria Claude à la concierge.

Et, à voix basse, il ajouta :

\- Donne-moi la main, nous avons la cour à traverser.

\- He bien…Je suis déjà venu, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice.

\- Tu ne sais pas le labyrinthe fallacieux que deviens ce lieu dès qu'il y fait plus sombre. Alors sache que je ne le fais pas de bonté de cœur mais en gage de notre amitié je ne tiens pas à devoir t'aider à te relever quand, dans cette obscurité, tu te prendras les pieds dans les pavés approximatifs.

\- C'est bon…

Il lui donna la main. De nouveau, ils passèrent sous la pluie diluvienne, courant côte à côte, violemment. C'était une cour seigneuriale, énorme, avec des arcades de pierre, confuses dans l'ombre. Puis, ils abordèrent à un vestibule, étranglé, sans porte ; et il lui lâcha la main, il l'entendit frotter des allumettes en jurant. Toutes étaient mouillées, il fallut monter à tâtons.

\- Méfie-toi, les marches sont hautes et de nuit, le cerveau peut oublier une information qui nous est naturellement révélée par la lumière.

\- Très bien.

L'escalier, très étroit, un ancien escalier de service, avait trois étages démesurés, qu'il gravit en butant, les jambes cassées et maladroites. Ensuite, il le prévint qu'ils devaient suivre le long corridor qui lui avait semblé si évident de jour ; et il s'y engagea derrière lui, les deux mains filant contre les murs, allant sans fin dans ce couloir, qui revenait vers la façade, sur le quai. Puis, ce fut de nouveau un escalier, mais dans le comble celui-là, un étage de marches en bois qui craquaient, sans rampe, branlantes et raides comme les planches mal dégrossies d'une échelle de meunier. En haut, le palier était si petit, qu'il se heurta dans son ami, en train de chercher sa clef. Il ouvrit enfin.

\- N'entre pas, attends. Autrement, tu te cogneras encore.

Et il ne bougea plus. Il soufflait, le cœur battant, les oreilles bourdonnant, achevé par cette montée dans le noir. Il lui semblait qu'il montait depuis des heures, au milieu d'un tel dédale obscur, parmi une telle complication d'étages et de détours, qu'il savait avoir tant de fois monter dans la clarté et qu'il descendrait demain sans embûche. Dans l'atelier, de gros pas marchaient, des mains frôlaient, il y eut une dégringolade de choses, accompagnée d'une sourde exclamation. La porte s'éclaira.

\- Entre donc, mon cher ami, ça y est.

Il entra, regarda l'atelier de son ami qu'il connaissait si bien. L'unique bougie pâlissait dans ce grenier, haut de cinq mètres, empli d'une confusion d'objets, dont les grandes ombres se découpaient bizarrement contre les murs peints en gris et dessinaient les contours sur tous ces débris de meuble, qui accentuait l'insoucieuse misère. Malgré toutes ses visites, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupéfait d'un tel désordre et d'un tel abandon. Devant le poêle, les cendres du dernier hiver s'amoncelaient encore. Outre le lit, la petite table de toilette et le divan, il n'y avait d'autres meubles qu'une vieille armoire de chêne disloquée, et qu'une grande table de sapin, encombrée de pinceaux, de couleurs, d'assiettes sales, d'une lampe à esprit-de-vin, sur laquelle était restée une casserole, barbouillée de vermicelle. Des chaises dépaillées se débandaient, parmi des chevalets boiteux. Près du divan, dans un coin du parquet, qu'on devait balayer tous les mois ; et il n'y avait que le coucou, un coucou énorme, enluminé de fleurs rouges, qui parût gai et propre, avec son tic-tac sonore. Mais ce dont il ne savait pas si il devait y poser le mot passion ou obsession, c'était des esquisses pendues aux murs, sans cadres, un flot épais d'esquisses qui descendait jusqu'au sol, où il s'amassait en un éboulement de toiles jetées pêle-mêle. Une si terrible peinture, rugueuse, éclatante, d'une violence de tons, blessant comme un juron de charretier, entendu sur la porte d'une auberge. Il leva les yeux vers la baie vitrée, sur laquelle la pluie battait avec un roulement assourdissant de tambour. Mais, juste à ce moment, un éclair embrasa le ciel, et le coup de tonnerre suivit de si près, que la toiture sembla se fendre. Émile en sursauta

\- Bigre ! murmura Paul, un peu pâle lui aussi, en voilà un qui n'a pas tapé loin... Il était temps, on est mieux ici que dans la rue, hein ?

\- C'est clair.

Et il retourna vers la porte qu'il ferma bruyamment, à double tour, pendant qu'il le regardait faire, de son air stupéfié.

\- Là ! nous sommes chez nous.

D'ailleurs, c'était la fin, il n'y eut plus que des coups éloignés, bientôt le déluge cessa. Lui, qu'une gêne gagnait à présent, l'avait examiné d'un regard oblique. Émile était complètement trempé de la tête au pied et tentait, en jurant entre ses dents, de se débarrasser de ses chaussures qui faisaient office de vase. Cela achevait de le mettre mal à l'aise face à la présence inattendue de son ami. Il exagéra son allure bourrue, il dit d'une grosse voix :

\- Hein ? couchons-nous, ça nous séchera.

\- Très bonne idée, je me réjouis à l'idée de me débarrasser de ses loques sales.

Chacun de leur côté, ils commencèrent à enlever leur habit. Paul sentait une gêne monter en lui. Il avait beau connaitre Émile depuis « le berceau » - comme il aimait le dire -, il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise de voir de son corps. Émile avait le corps d'un jeune homme de 22 ans mais pourtant sa présence l'avait toujours atrocement fasciné. Il se souvenait de leur long périple et de leur longue randonnée mais à chaque fois que ce moment arrivait, Paul détournait le regard sans oser le regarder de peur de ne jamais être capable d'arrêter. Mais il ne put vraiment s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, quand celui-ci se battit avec sa chemise mais ne restait jamais plus d'une seconde.

Émile aussi l'examinait, sans le regarder en face, et ce garçon maigre, aux articulations noueuses, à la forte tête barbue, il le reconnaissait bien avec son caractère aussi violent que doux, aussi timide que fier. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours connu : quand une situation le dépassait, il fallait que son caractère reprenne le dessus comme pour compenser son impuissance…

Paul partit vers sa vieille armoire chercher des habits secs pour lui et son invité, qu'il accepta poliment. Puis il l'invita à dormir dans son lit.

\- Non, non, Émile, je ne vais quand même pas prendre le lit de ta propre maison alors que je me suis déjà permis de m'inviter.

Du coup, il entra en colère. Il bousculait des chaises, il écartait un paravent à moitié crevé. Derrière, il aperçut une table de toilette et un tout petit lit de fer, dont il se mit à enlever le couvre-pieds. Il était revenu sur il, d'un air de menace qui cachait une gêne extrême et continuait de grogner.

\- Mais voyons ! Puisque je te donne mon lit, qu'as-tu à te plaindre ?... Et ne fais pas ton numéro de politesse, c'est inutile. Moi, je coucherai sur le divan.

Il lâcha enfin, sur un ton blagueur mais aussi toujours sous le joug de la colère:

\- Tu sais, si je te répugne, je veux bien changer les draps.

Déjà, il les arrachait, il les lançait sur le divan, à l'autre bout de l'atelier. Puis, il en tira une paire d'une armoire, et il refit lui-même le lit, avec une adresse de garçon habitué à cette besogne. D'une main soigneuse, il bordait la couverture du côté de la muraille, il tapait l'oreiller, ouvrait les draps.

\- Tu y es, au dodo, maintenant !

Émile rigola. Il enfila les habits que lui avait prêtés son ami et partit en quête des bras de Morphée après ce long périple sous la pluie. Vivement, il se coucha lui-même : les draps étalés sur le divan, ses vêtements pendus à un vieux chevalet, et lui tout de suite allongé sur le dos. Mais, au moment de souffler la bougie, il songea qu'il ne verrait plus clair, il attendit. Enfin, après de longues minutes, le sommier cria faiblement, il se fit un grand silence.

\- Ça va ? C'est assez confortable pour votre seigneurie? demanda Claude d'une voix très adoucie.

Il poussa un rire étouffé puis répondit d'un souffle à peine distinct, encore affaibli par son séjour sous le torrent de pluie.

\- Oui, mon brave, très bien, vous pouvez disposez.

\- Alors, bonne nuit, Émile.

\- Bonne nuit, Paul.

Il souffla la lumière, le silence retomba, plus profond. Malgré sa lassitude, ses paupières bientôt se rouvrirent, une insomnie le laissa les yeux en l'air, sur la baie vitrée. Le ciel était redevenu très pur, il voyait les étoiles étinceler, dans l'ardente nuit de juillet ; et, malgré l'orage, la chaleur restait si forte, qu'il brûlait, les bras nus, hors du drap. Paul l'occupait, un sourd débat bourdonnait en lui, le mépris qu'il était heureux d'afficher, la crainte d'encombrer son existence, s'il cédait, la peur de paraître ridicule, en ne profitant pas de l'occasion ; mais le mépris finissait par l'emporter, il se jugeait très fort, il imaginait un roman contre sa tranquillité, ricanant d'avoir déjoué la tentation. Il étouffa davantage et sortit ses jambes, pendant que, la tête lourde, dans l'hallucination du demisommeil, il suivait, au fond du braisillement des étoiles, des nudités amoureuses pas aussi féminine qu'il l'aurait voulu, toute la chair vivante de l'interdit et l'inavouable, qu'il adorait malgré sa volonté.

Puis, ses idées se brouillèrent davantage. Que faisait-il ? Longtemps, il l'avait cru endormi, car il ne soufflait même pas ; et, maintenant, il l'entendait se retourner, comme lui, avec d'infinies précautions, qui le suffoquaient. Il avait déjà souvent eu dans une de plus en plus lointaine jeunesse l'occasion de l'entendre dormir. Paul n'avait jamais eu un sommeil calme mais les bruits actuels lui semblaient peu familiers. Cependant, il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et tâchait de raisonner l'histoire qu'il lui avait conté, frappé à cette heure de petits détails, devenu perplexe ; mais toute sa logique fuyait, à quoi bon se casser le crâne inutilement ? Vrai ou non qu'importe! Le lendemain, il posera pour lui comme il le prévoyait chaque jour depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Au jour seulement, comme les étoiles pâlissaient, il parvint à s'endormir. Malgré la fatigue écrasante du voyage, Émile continuait à s'agiter, tourmentée par la lourdeur de l'air, dans le malaise de son ami, qui dormait là, près de lui et il n'avait plus eu à combattre cette sensation depuis bien longtemps.

Le matin, Claude, en ouvrant les yeux, battit des paupières. Il était très tard, une large nappe de soleil tombait de la baie vitrée. C'était une de ses théories, que les jeunes peintres du plein air devaient louer les ateliers dont ne voulaient pas les peintres académiques, ceux que le soleil visitait de la flamme vivante de ses rayons. Mais un premier ahurissement l'avait fait s'asseoir, les jambes nues. Pourquoi diable se trouvait-il couché sur son divan ? et il promenait ses yeux, encore troubles de sommeil, quand il aperçut, à moitié caché par le paravent, un paquet de loque ressemblant vaguement à des vêtements. Ah ! oui, Émile, il se souvenait ! Il prêta l'oreille, il entendit une respiration longue et régulière, d'un bien-être d'enfant. Bon ! il dormait toujours, et si calme, que ce serait dommage de le réveiller. Paul restait étourdi, il se grattait les jambes, ennuyé de cette aventure dans laquelle il retombait, et qui allait lui gâter sa matinée de travail. Il passa un pantalon doucement, chaussa des pantoufles, marcha sur la pointe des pieds.

Le coucou sonna neuf heures, et Claude eut un geste inquiet. Rien n'avait bougé, le petit souffle continua. Alors, il pensa que le mieux était de se remettre à son grand tableau : il ferait son déjeuner plus tard, quand il pourrait remuer. Mais il ne se décidait point. Lui qui vivait là, dans un désordre abominable, était gêné par le paquet que formaient les vêtements de son hôte, glissées à terre et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'étendre… ou avait-il préféré s'endormir dés que possible suite à sa mésaventure dans le froid. De l'eau avait coulé, les vêtements étaient trempés encore. Et, tout en soupirant de la négligence paresseuse de son ami, il finit par les ramasser, un à un, et par les étendre sur des chaises, au grand soleil. Il tournait et retournait maladroitement ces chiffon, cherchait à quatre pattes les chaussettes, tombées derrière une vieille toile..

Depuis qu'il était debout, Claude avait l'envie d'écarter le paravent et de voir. Cette curiosité, qu'il jugeait périlleuse, redoublait sa mauvaise crainte. Enfin, avec son haussement d'épaules habituel, il empoignait ses brosses, lorsqu'il y eut des mots balbutiés, au milieu d'un grand froissement de linges ; et l'haleine douce reprit, et il céda cette fois, lâchant les pinceaux, passant la tête. Mais ce qu'il aperçut, l'immobilisa, grave, extasié, murmurant :

\- Ah ! fichtre !... ah ! fichtre !...

Son ami, dans la chaleur de serre qui tombait des vitres, venait de rejeter le drap ; et, anéanti sous l'accablement des nuits sans sommeil, il dormait sur le ventre, laissant libre son dos et une partie de son visage, baigné de lumière, si inconscient, que pas une onde ne passait sur sa nudité pure. Pendant sa fièvre d'insomnie, les boutons de sa chemise avaient dû se détacher, laissant tout son flanc ouvert. Mais le plus admirable est qu'il avait finalement du enlever ses dessous ce qui laissait ses fesses charnues à sa vue. C'était une chair dorée, d'une finesse de soie, le printemps de la chair, tendre et veloutée. Il était couché sur son flanc gauche, la tête tournée sur le côté, d'une expression froide mais douce.

\- Ah ! fichtre ! il est bigrement… bien !

C'était ça, tout à fait ça, la figure qu'il avait inutilement cherchée pour son tableau, et presque dans la pose. Il avait cherché, pour la femme de son tableau, de la minceur et des angles, l'esprit encore sous le joug des canons académiques. Alors que devant lui, les formes abondantes et douces de son ami l'inspiraient. Un dos fort, imposant, mais surtout ses fesses fermes…Où diable les cachait-il, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'admirer de cet angle-là. Une vraie trouvaille ! Légèrement, Claude courut prendre sa boîte de pastel et une grande feuille de papier. Puis, accroupi au bord d'une chaise basse, il posa sur ses genoux un carton, il se mit à dessiner, d'un air profondément heureux. Tout son trouble, sa curiosité charnelle, son désir combattu, aboutissaient à cet émerveillement d'artiste, à cet enthousiasme pour les beaux tons et les muscles bien emmanchés. Déjà, il avait oublié Émile, l'ami, il était dans le ravissement des dunes de sa peau, des vallées enneigées de ses fesses éclairant l'ambre délicat des épaules. Une modestie inquiète le rapetissait devant la nature, il serrait les coudes, il redevenait un petit garçon, très sage, attentif et respectueux. Cela dura près d'un quart d'heure, il s'arrêtait parfois, clignait les yeux. Mais il avait peur qu'il ne bougeât, et il se remettait vite à la besogne, en retenant sa respiration, par crainte de l'éveiller.

Cependant, de vagues doutes et de culpabilités recommençaient à bourdonner en lui, dans son application au travail. Qui était-il pour lui? Un ami… Oui, il le demeurait mais il y avait plus… Il y avait quelque chose dans son corps, dans son regard qui l'avait toujours interrogé sans qu'il ne puisse poser de mot dessus. Et aujourd'hui, il était à ses pieds dessinant ses courbes et ses muscles sous une impulsion perverse. Son visage, le long de son puissant bras, était d'une grande bonté, d'une grande douceur froide, uni comme un clair miroir ; et l'on sentait le sourire des yeux sous les paupières, un sourire qui devait illuminer toute la face. Seulement, le bas gâtait ce rayonnement de tendresse, la mâchoire avançait, les lèvres, perdu dans son collier de barbe, trop fortes saignaient, montrant des dents solides et blanches. C'était comme un coup de passion, la puissance grondante et qui s'ignorait, dans ces traits noyés, d'une délicatesse.

« Si il me voyait quand penserait-il ? »

Émile posait pour lui de temps en temps comme il l'était prévu cet après-midi. Il posait pour le velours de la veste qu'il portait. Rien de plus. Mais à présent il y avait ce garçon en manches de chemise, accroupi devant lui, le mangeant des yeux.

Le sommeil de son ami commençait peu à peu à le quitter, le montrant par des mouvements lents et aléatoires.

« Fichtre Émile ! Soies gentil, remets-toi comme tu étais » pensait-il en se mordant les lèvres et en griffonnant dans un sentiment de peur et d'extase.

Son ami bougea d'avantage et Paul commença à s'énerver

« Non, non, reste donc tranquille ! pas le dos, je ne demande pas le dos ! La tête, rien que la tête ! Si je pouvais finir la tête, au moins !... De grâce, Émile! »

À cette heure, dans un flot de pensée incontrôlée, il suppliait, il agitait pitoyablement son crayon, dans l'émotion de son gros désir d'artiste. Du reste, il n'avait pas bougé, toujours accroupi sur la chaise basse, loin de lui. Et, au travers de la vaste pièce, la nappe de brûlant soleil, tombée des vitres, voyageait, sans être tempérée par le moindre store, coulant ainsi qu'un or liquide sur son corps recroquevillé. Paul commençait à perdre ses nerfs et Émile à bouger. Il se ressaisit et quitta sa position avant que son modèle ne quitte les bras de Morphée.

Brusquement, un frisson courut, pareil à une moire sur le satin de sa peau. Peut-être avait-il senti enfin ce regard d'homme qui le fouillait. Il ouvrit les paupières toutes grandes mais heureusement pour eux, Paul avait quitté les lieux.

* * *

Je me souvenais de ce chapitre… ce fut le premier que j'avais écrit et ce fut le plus dur… J'avais bien failli abandonner. Et quand j'ai du le réécrire, j'ai eu l'idée de ce personnage d'une femme perdue. Mais je ne pouvais faire aimer cette femme au personnage qu'était Paul tout de suite. Alors malgré moi, je fis de mon personnage, quelqu'un de froid, de dur et de méfiant envers cette jeune inconnue qui n'avait pas demandé à être dans cette fiction.


End file.
